Remedies
by ArSommers
Summary: ["The Reylo Chronicles: Aftermath", Part 1] Set after the alternate ending of The Reylo Chronicles, Rey leaves the security of Endor to seek help from the New Republic when her and Ben's daughter falls ill.
1. Chapter 1

The plan had seemed foolproof at the time: reside with the Padawans on Endor for at least a few planetary rotations. It was known that the ewoks held a sustainable society, and the group welcomed the new Solo family and friends with open arms. There was, however, one factor Ben and Rey found they could no longer ignore: the lack of technology.

At first Rey wasn't concerned about the primitive nature of the ewoks, as she had grown up on Jakku without the use of data pads and comlinks. But with technology came the benefits of advanced medicine, which was something their two-month-old daughter Cela was suddenly in need of.

It started as low-grade fever, which Wicket was all too willing to help find a remedy for. But the warmth in Cela's forehead increased, upsetting the baby so much that she would continually fuss throughout the night.

"It has to be something else," Rey said wearily as she rocked the infant back and forth.

"Wicket and his group should be back by sundown tomorrow with more herbs," Ben reminded her. "We just have to-"

"No," Rey cut him off, feeling ready to cry herself. She hated sitting there, feeling helpless when something was clearly not right with their daughter. "The ewoks have tried everything they know, so I don't see how more of the same will do any good," Rey shifted Cela to her other arm. "I know you have a lot of faith in the ewoks Ben, but we're not the same species. Whatever the remedy is, we need to face the fact that it's not available on this moon,"

Rey tried to ignore the pleading gaze in Ben's eyes. He'd really wanted this to work on Endor- they both did. But despite their best intentions, life in that galaxy- or any other for that matter- rarely went as planned.

"The neighboring moons are equally matched in terms of Endor's agricultural technology," Ben said, his gaze falling on the infant in his wife's arms. "And the planets aren't much better,"

Cela gave a grunted cry as if in response. Rey looked down and gently caressed Cela's arm with her forefinger. Even after these first two months, she was still amazed at how tiny and fragile the human body could be.

"We can't just take her anywhere," Rey thought aloud. "We need to take her someplace safe with people we trust,"

"Like a Rebel base,"

Startled by this suggestion, Rey looked back up to find a sad expression had crossed Ben's face. "Cela needs to be cared for at a secured Rebel base,"

Rey inadvertently pulled her daughter closer to her chest. Those who knew of Cela's existence were numbered, an exact equivalent to those who were aware that she and Ben had wed. As far as the general consensus of the Rebels and the New Republic was concerned, all they knew was that Rey was helping train the Padawans on an undisclosed location, with the occasional assistance of Poe.

As if he could read what Rey was thinking, Ben moved in closer, wrapped his arm around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder to get a better view of their daughter, who seemed to finally be finding her way to dreamland.

"You go," Ben whispered, his voice straining as he spoke. Ben didn't want the two most important people in his life to leave his side, but there didn't seem to be another way. After all the destruction Ben caused the Rebels, he didn't envision his sudden return to be a welcoming presence. "It would be better for us all if I lay low for a week or two as opposed to showing my face and spending the rest of my life behind bars,"


	2. Chapter 2

Rey secured the seatbelt around Cela and herself as Poe climbed aboard the X-wing. "The Rebels have been alerted to our arrival," Poe said as he flipped some of the startup buttons on the dashboard.

"And Cela?" Rey asked. "What did you say about her?"

Poe tensed. "They know there's an ill human infant on board," he said slowly. "They don't know who her parents are, let alone that you're traveling with me. But I've sent an encrypted message to Luke, so he'll be aware long before we arrive,"

"So they still don't really know about her then,"

Hearing the hesitation in her voice, Poe twisted around. "No," he admitted, "They do not,"

Rey gave a small nod. Whatever the Rebels were expecting, it wouldn't be this. "So long as Cela gets better, that's all that matters,"

And Rey was confident Cela would. She and Ben had both reached out with the Force in an attempt to locate what was happening with their daughter. From what they observed, the answer was simple enough, yet still dangled just out of their reach. This was something that could easily be mended- all they needed were the right remedies.


	3. Chapter 3

The base was on a planet with a temperate climate, filled with lush greenery similar to Takodana and Endor. Under normal circumstances Rey would have stared out the viewport as they made their descent, taking mental pictures of the scenery as their transport drew closer. But not this time; that day, Rey was trying her best to sooth the wailing infant, who had never been in a spacecraft before, much less heard mechanical noises louder than a pulley.

As was customary of the Rebels, a small group gathered on the landing strip to greet the travelers. Obstructed from their view, none of them could see Rey huddled in the back seat. The Rebels were too proper to murmur amongst themselves, but many were unable to hide their surprised looks when Rey emerged from the X-wing. They'd been informed that there was a human infant that needed medical attention, but most assumed that it would be a child of a New Republic sympathizer, not the daughter of Luke's former Padawan.

Rey felt a pang of empathy when some of the faces turned in Poe's direction. She'd hadn't thought how others might interpret this situation. Many of them knew she and Poe were close friends, but now she realized that most of the Rebels in this welcoming committee were probably wondering just how close of a relationship she had with the pilot.

"On behalf of the New Republic," one of the greeters said awkwardly, "We welcome your return Poe and Rey. The infirmary is already set up, if you would just follow us this way…"

Starlight seeped through the window, illuminating everything it touched with a white glow as Rey sat with her daughter that first night. The Rebels had offered Rey a bunk in the guest chambers, but she'd respectfully declined. She couldn't imagine leaving her daughter's side on this unfamiliar planet.

Rey knew all too well what it felt like to be left alone, waiting for family to return. She didn't want that for Cela, or any other child for that matter. This was one of the things parenthood forced Rey to open her eyes to: her past, and what she did and didn't want her daughter to experience as she grew up. Rey knew what it was like to fight the void of loneliness, and so did Ben; this was one of the mutual understandings the couple shared. And now that this beautiful creation had become a part of their lives, they didn't want their daughter to know what that loneliness felt like.

Sound asleep from the medicine, Cela gave one of her legs a small jerk in the bassinet. Rey smiled at the little kick. Cela was a fighter all right, just like her mom and dad.

From the other end of the room the door to the hallway scraped quietly against the tiled floor. Reflexively resting one hand on her lightsaber, Rey whispered, "Who is it?"

"It's Luke,"

Rey instantly relaxed. Opening herself to the Force, she reached out and confirmed that it was, in fact, her former teacher.

"I don't want to disturb you," he said, his voice barely cutting through the silence. "I'll come back in the morning,"

"No," Rey said quickly. It had been a little over a year since she saw him last, and Rey missed Luke's reassuring presence. "Please stay,"

When Luke stepped into the thin beams of starlight, Rey could see the anticipation on his face. She knew he'd been wanting to meet Cela, but with the recent increase in First Order attacks they'd unanimously agreed it would be safer if he stayed among the Rebels and the New Republic.

"She's beautiful," Luke commented, his eyes twinkling like the night sky as he looked down at the baby. "And I sense she's feeling much better,"

"I noticed that too," Rey rested her arms on the rim of the bassinet. The anxiety surrounding her daughter's health had decreased, but it had given way to a new concern. "Do you think Rebels at other stations know about her now as well?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Luke said as he took a seat next to her. "Word tends to travel fast,"

"I don't want others to know," Rey said, more to herself than Luke. "Questions will be asked, and one way or the other I know they'll find the answers lead back to Ben,"

"How can you be so sure?" Luke asked.

Rey hesitated. "I…I can't," she said. "I know I'm not a Jedi Master, and I cannot glimpse into the future. But like you said, word travels fast. Even when I was with the Rebellion I heard others whispering 'how Kylo Ren killed Snoke to save Rey'," She gave Luke a pleading look. "I don't want them to take Ben away," she said. "I don't know what I'd do if our family was torn apart,"

They were silent for a moment. "It doesn't help to dwell on negativity," Luke said. "Remember what I told you about fear?"

"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering," Rey recited.

Luke nodded. "My teacher, Yoda, told me that on Dagobah many years ago, but the phrase still rings true. I know there will always be negativities in life, but you have to fight them with the positives,"

Rey sat back in her chair. "The truth is, I don't know what to do anymore," she confessed. "Ben and I can't continue running, and hiding from the First Order is nearly impossible. We thought we'd found refuge on Endor, but…" Rey shook her head. "I don't know what other options we have,"

"Listen," Luke said, "We're not sure yet what has changed, but the First Order is gaining momentum, one that we haven't seen since Snoke was alive. Their battle tactics are more precise, and we've received word that they've gained control over planets closer to the Outer Rim,"

Rey gave an involuntary shudder. The First Order, like the Empire, tended to leave the more primitive planets alone.

"Which is why I suggest you and your family return to the Rebellion,"

Rey gave Luke a horrified look. "No," she said flatly. "Ben-"

Luke held up a hand. "I know," he said softly. "But we cannot assume the worst in people. I've known the council members for years, and they trust my judgment. With your family's blessing, I can speak to certain individuals in private about Ben. Like you mentioned a moment ago, they know how Ben betrayed Snoke to save you. Likewise, Ben is the son of a general...he grew up around more than half of these council members. They know he is capable of goodness because they've seen it with their own eyes,"

Deep down, Rey knew Luke was right. If she and Ben were to rejoin the Rebellion, their life wouldn't be easy. Then again, it wasn't easy now. At least with the Rebellion, Cela would grow up in a community that loved and supported her, as opposed to the constant shuffling of strangers.

"What about the Padawans?" Rey asked. "We can't leave them alone on Endor,"

"I will watch over them. Perhaps the elder ones can teach the younger ones at a different location,"

Rey took another look at Cela. Her daughter deserved to be raised in a home where battle tactics was not a regular topic of discussion, but war was a reality almost everyone in the galaxy faced.

"I'll speak with Ben and the Padawans about it," Rey said after a moment.

Luke nodded. "How have the Padawans been?"

"Persistent with their training," Rey said. "Even Gen has taken to working one-on-one with Ben,"

"Good," Luke said, remembering Gen's initial distrust of Ben. "And how have you and Ben been?"

Rey did something she hadn't done in days: smiled. "Happy," she replied. "Tired, but happy,"

Now it was Luke's turn to smile. "I'm glad," he said as he stood up. "We'll continue this discussion tomorrow. For now, you should rest. You've been through a lot these last few days,"

Rey wasn't about to argue with that. "I'll see you in the morning," she said as she watched Luke leave.

Rey's eyes became heavy the moment Luke shut the door. _How kind of him_ , she thought as she rested her head back, _to use the Force to help me sleep_. Just before the last of her consciousness slipped away, she felt a dark presence invade her now open mind, whispering a single terrifying word: _Surrender…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Surrender…_

The words cut through Ben like the white-hot heat of a lightsaber, rousing him from an already uneasy sleep. The only time he'd heard that particular voice was a few years back when the First Order held him prisoner. He'd expected it then, emanating from the mask of Kylo Ren while he was held captive in the _Finalizer_. But here, without an object that had been engulfed in such darkness…

 _I would claim you yourself are that object of darkness_ , the voice said as it swirled from one end of the room to the other, _But we both know that is not the case_.

"Why are you here?" Ben asked, trying to keep his voice even-toned as he sat up. He mentally reached out to look for some indication of why this was happening, but all he could feel was a dark imbalance of the Force.

 _To remind you_. it said simply.

"To remind me of what?"

 _FOOL_! The datapad on the edge of Ben's nightstand toppled to the floor, its screen splitting down the middle as it hit the wooden floorboards. " _You silenced me once to save a girl you didn't know. Did you think an act such as this would go unpunished?_ "

Ben had. When he killed Snoke he thought he would be rid of the Dark Side. Yes, the temptation would linger, as it would for any Force-sensitive being; but Ben didn't think the essence of the Darkness would ever be able to make a direct connection like this.

"You can't hurt me," Ben hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. "Luke told me the truth about you,"

 _Did he now_? the voice asked. _And you would trust the words of an aged Jedi over an entity as ancient as myself?_

"I trust Luke because he _is_ a Jedi," Ben said. "With him there is no deceit or destruction,"

 _Did my teachings fall on deaf ears? If there were no destruction, there would be no rebirth._ The voice had begun to fade away, receding almost as quickly as it had arrived. _A new era is dawning, my old apprentice; you would do well to reconsider where your loyalties lie._

*If you need a reference, see my story "The Vision in His Arms".


	5. Chapter 5

"It was the dark side of the Force," Rey explained to Luke as she paced back and forth, "But with a sense of commanding power that I've never felt before,"

Luke stared out the window. It was a sunny day with clear skies, the perfect weather for new pilots to train. But when Luke closed his eyes and reached out to the Force, he felt a dark imbalance that transcended the tranquil climate.

"Before I was born," Luke explained, "The Sith had been extinct for nearly a millennia. When Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader came to power, the Jedi as a community fell," He turned towards Rey, who now had one hand firmly gripping Cela's bassinet. "There will always be a light side to the Force, as well as a dark. You know this as well as I do. But from what I've been able to gather, the prolonged reclusion of the Sith allowed the darkness to gain momentum over all those years. And I fear we are only beginning to glimpse the power it has procured.

"Based on the information you provided," Luke said slowly, "I do not believe you heard the mere whisperings of a Sith Lord, or even a Force-sensitive being. What you encountered was the Darkness itself,"

Rey felt a chill go down her spine. She knew the Force connected all living beings, but to imagine the dark side as it's own entity…

"Why are you telling me this now," Rey asked, a hint of betrayal in her voice, "After all this time?"

"There is not much I can speak of with certainty," Luke said. "The bits of information I've gathered over the years are very fragmented. I've only read a few scrolls on Ahch-To, and my search through the old archives on Coruscant didn't shed much light either. I could not find a detailed explanation of the Darkness, let alone what it is capable of. I assumed, albeit blindly, that the Darkness wouldn't return for centuries,"

"Then why would the Darkness return now," Rey wondered aloud, "And why would it speak to me?"

Luke felt empathy for his former Padawan. These were trying times for everyone, but those who were Force-sensitive felt the war in a different way.

"I think," Luke said, "This has to do with Snoke,"

"Snoke?" Rey repeated. "How does any of this relate to him? Ben killed him years ago,"

"Physically, yes," Luke said. "But even when Snoke was alive I sensed something was _different_ about him. If anything, he felt like a shadow beyond his years,"

Rey was silent a moment as she processed what Luke said. Then, slowly, she asked, "Are you saying that Snoke was the manifestation of the dark side?"

Luke nodded his head. "The Darkness has gone by many names over the years; Snoke is but a single form it has taken. Such manifestations require an incredible amount of power, so much so that the Darkness cannot consistently hold a physical form. Perhaps it no longer has a physical manifestation, but I fear it is using some of its stored power for other means,"

Rey was now on her feet. "Are any of us safe?" she demanded. "If this Darkness can communicate amongst Force-sensitive beings, then what's to stop it from telling others where we are?"

Cela, awakened by the shouting, began to cry. Rey silently chided herself for forgetting her surroundings, then picked up the infant and began to rock Cela.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, some of the anger melting away. "Mommy didn't mean to wake you,"

Luke watched in silence, remembering the times Leia had unintentionally woken Ben when she was strategizing with the Rebellion. It was strange to see it all happening again.

"If it's any consolation," Luke offered, "The Darkness doesn't work that way. Yes, it can communicate with Force-sensitive beings, but it can only do this individually, whispering threats or promising power. The Darkness cannot freely share information with others. If that were the case, the Jedi and Sith would never have been able to hide from one another,"

"So what do you propose we do?" Rey asked, still trying to calm Cela down. "There has to be some way we can fight it,"

"The Force can be unpredictable, especially when it has enough strength to act without being called upon. At this time all we can do is stay on alert and train for whatever the future may hold," Luke's expression softened as he gave Rey a loving, concerned look. "Which is why I believe now is the time for you, your family, and the Padawans to return to the Resistance,"


	6. Chapter 6

After these last few months of being away, Poe had almost forgotten how loud a Rebel base could be. Not that he minded; on the contrary, he loved the constant shuffle. It meant there was life, and with life came a sense of purpose.

While Poe didn't regret his time on Endor, he couldn't help but believe he may be of greater help beyond the forested moon. So when he received orders to return to the Rebellion for his next assignment, he felt an odd sense of relief. His life was, and always would be, an endless flight among the stars.

The relief, however, was tinged with a sense of sorrow. He and Rey were a good duo when she joined the Resistance (and an even better team when Finn was with them). But time had marched forward, sending them to face their individual destinies.

"They haven't given me the specifics yet," Poe told Rey as she prepared to board the Millennium Falcon, "Or even the name of the planet,"

Rey gave a small nod of understanding. "Wherever they send you, I have complete faith you'll accomplish the mission,"

Poe slipped his finger into Cela's tiny hand and gave it a small shake. "You be good while I'm gone, y'hear?" he said to the baby.

"Are you almost ready?" Luke's voice came up from behind Rey.

"Almost," Rey leaned forward and gave Poe a hug. "One way or another, I'm sure our paths will cross again soon,"

"They will," Poe promised. "And until then, may the Force be with you,"


	7. Chapter 7

Ben chided himself for allowing the family pit droid, Pit, into the tree house. Ever since he and Rey picked it up on Tatooine, the thing had been a constant thorn in Ben's side. Rey had a certain fondness for it- whether it was because of her scavenger past or the fact that they'd found it on the planet where she and Ben became engaged, he didn't know- so any suggestion of melting the consistently curious droid down was out of the question. _Perhaps_ , Ben thought, _this was how my father felt around C-3P0_.

Still, Ben thought as he scrubbed away the dirt Pit dragged in, it was reassuring to have something around that could distract him. It had been a few days since the Darkness spoke to Ben, but even the memory caused him to involuntarily shiver.

What did the Darkness mean by a new era dawning? And what could that mean for Ben and his family?

As Ben pondered these thoughts he became aware of a calming presence, one that had ben away from his side for a week too long.

"Rey!"

Dropping the utensils, Ben got to his feet and rushed out the door. Just as the Force had indicated, Ben saw his wife emerging from the forest, carrying Cela in a boba wrap while his Uncle Luke strode behind.

Ben wrapped one arm around Rey and pulled her close as he gently slid one arm underneath the fabric that held the baby. Cela's eyes were back to their usual brightness, full of a happiness that reflected on Ben's face.

"I'm so glad to have you both back," Ben said, pressing his lips onto Rey's forehead for a kiss and then leaning down to kiss his daughter. Then, looking up, Ben quickly added, "And it's wonderful to see you again as well, Uncle Luke,"

Luke replied with a smile, one that indicated his uncle shared in their happiness, but with it there seemed to be a hint of trepidation. Because of this, Ben couldn't help but wonder if Luke had heard the voice as well.

 _Now is not the time to think about such things_ , Ben decided as he pulled Rey and Cela closer. He was reunited with his family, and in that moment that was all he could've asked for.


	8. Chapter 8

_Strength. Power. Infamy. This is what Ben relinquished when he denounced Kylo Ren._ _And for what? A woman who purposefully stagnated her potential._

The voice floated from one warrior to the next as the cloaked figures sat in silence.

 _Ben may be the grandson of Vader, but his blood has become too diluted by the Skywalker lineage. This does not mean, however, that we should not continue to seek him out._

 _I have seen many potential futures,_ the Darkness continued. _Some have come to fruition, while others failed to manifest._ _I have witnessed everything from the marriage of Rey and Finn to the prosecution of Ben at the hands of the Rebel Alliance. Amusing, yes, but what still remains to be contains a much greater prospect for our cause._

 _Despite the strength of their bond, I have seen a shadow fall between Ben and Rey…a rift in the Force, if you will. When the time is right, I will cast that shadow not only on them, but also upon others across the galaxy._

 _It is then,_ the Darkness told the Knights of Ren, _That the dark side of the Force will rise once again._

[Well, "The Reylo Chronicles" was supposed to be over after "Shared Destinies", but this series has been so much fun to create that I had to come back for more! I want to thank you all for your continued support...it's because of readers like you that this series has continued. While I don't want to say "Remedies" is a one-shot, I have 1. been procrastinating on my original writing, and 2. noticed that each new Star Wars trailer makes this story less and less plausible. While I do have a rough idea where this sequel series is headed (i.e., what the shadow/rift is), I'm still not 100% certain if this series will continue, and if it does how long it will be. Long story short, I don't want to plan a whole series then run out of steam; however, I will make an update via "Remedies" if a second story is written. Until next time, may the Force be with you all!]

[Update: Decided to prolong the series :) To be continued in "The Jedi Archives"...]


End file.
